A memory-type liquid crystal display device is suitably applicable to, for example, (i) a subscreen of a mobile phone or the like or (ii) an electronic tag, which displays a static image for a relatively long period of time. The memory-type liquid crystal display device merely refreshes a screen during a display holding period (a memory operating period) after rewriting of the screen. Therefore, the memory-type liquid crystal display device has a merit of consuming less power.
As shown in, for example, FIG. 11 (see Patent Literature 1), a memory-type liquid crystal display device includes a main transistor Ta1, a pixel pix1 including a pixel electrode pe1, and a memory circuit mc1 for the pixel pix1. During a display holding period, the memory circuit mc1 is operated by drivings of a gate line gL1, a transfer line tL1, and a refresh line rL1. This allows a refresh operation to be conducted. In the refresh operation, two electric potentials (High electric potential and Low electric potential) are alternately applied to the pixel electrode pe1.